If I Should Fall (Part 2)
by Ashie A.K.A Skeeze
Summary: Ok..... I know this is a very short fic, but I'm starting to get writer's block. And it doesn't really help that some people are bothering me (You hear that, Ace?) Anyways, this is Part 2 of 'If I should Fall.' If you couldn't tell from the 1st part, this


~Hikari~  
  
I can't believe it. He still remembers me, even after all the damage the seizures have caused his brain. He remembers Jyou, Yamato, and me. I don't know about Taichi or the others, but at least he remembers some of us. That's a really good start. Now, with Jyou's help, we may be able to rebuild his memories. It would be a great thing.  
  
'Jyou?'  
  
'What, Hikari-chan?'  
  
'Do you think it's possible to rebuild someone's memories, even if they've remembered very few, but still have enough left intact for it?'  
  
'Well, it is possible, I suppose…'  
  
'Do you think Takeru has any hope, for regaining what he had?'  
  
'We'd have to gather the others, and maybe even Lukai…'  
  
'For Takeru, I'm willing to try…'  
  
So that's how I wound upp, contacting all the former Chosen Children. It took awhile, but, I was lucky enough, to find a time when they were all free. Taichi, of course, was the first call I made. He said he'd be happy to come, since it was for an old friend. Sora, being the kind soul that she is, agreed, even though she'll be missing a soccer tournament. Yamato was harder to get to, since he's a music star. But, I managed to luck out. He instantly agreed, since Takeru is his younger brother. Mimi, another singing sensation, was even more difficult to get to. So, after numerous calls, I finally reached her, and she said she'd be here, and it was good timing, too, since she was in between concerts. Koushiro really made these calls easier, since he and Miyako was living together. They both agreed, but I just know that Koushiro will bring his laptop. Daisuke… This was a difficult call to make. He never really liked Takeru when we were younger, and was always disagreeing with him, for some reason or another. So, after careful thought, I called him up, and he reluctantly agreed. It must have been hard for him to say 'yes', because he never liked doing things for Takeru. Iori was easy to find. Still staying with his grandparents, and going through his last year of law school, it was easy for him to make the time to come by. Now, all I had to do was wait, until I could see my friends again…  
  
~Jyou~  
  
'That's great, Hikari! So, they all agreed to come by tomorrow?'  
  
'Yep… They're pretty great for doing this, especially since we all haven't seen each other in such a long time.'  
  
'Did you call Lukai, too?'  
  
'No…'  
  
'You really should. She was Takeru's girlfriend, and I think she'd be thrilled to see him, with most of his memory back.'  
  
'But I don't have her number…'  
  
'But I do…' Picking up a pen, I scribbled down the number, and handed it to Hikari. 'You should probably call her right now.'  
  
'I guess you're right…' Sighing, she picked up the reciever, and dialed the number I gave her. I picked up the extension on Takeru's side of the room, so I could speak with Lukai, as well.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Is this Lukai Tamekira?'  
  
'Speaking.'  
  
'Lukai, it's Hikari. Hikari Yagami.'  
  
'Yagami… That name sounds familiar… Weren't you a friend of Takeru's, a long time ago…?'  
  
'Yes, I was.'  
  
'Well, what do want from me? He's in the hospital now, and I won't let you take him from me, you BITCH!'  
  
'Lukai? This is Jyou.'  
  
'Jyou??! GET THAT BITCH OFF THE PHONE!!!!!!'  
  
Motioning for Hikari to hang up, I tried to calm Lukai down. 'Lukai… The reason she called is about Takeru…'  
  
'What about Takeru…?'  
  
'As you've already said, you know he's in the hospital. Hikari's the epilectic specialist in this hospital. She's getting some of Takeru's best friends together, to try and help him regain his memory.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'Tomorrow.'  
  
'I'll be there.' Not even giving me any notice, she hung up, just like that.  
  
'Well, Jyou? Is she coming?'  
  
'Yeah, she'll be here tomorrow.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well, That's the end of Part 2. Part 3 will hopefully come out soon. And, yes, I know this was a short one, but, god! It's Halloween! You think I'd rather write Fanfics than go Trick-o-Treating? Well, Read and Review, or I become the unholy Bitch… xD  



End file.
